


秘密

by romanticnote



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 00:36:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17213837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticnote/pseuds/romanticnote





	秘密

#非现背，R

#三观不正，没有逻辑

#人渣的本愿，NTR预警

#温馨提示：doi内射属于危险性行为，请勿模仿。

 

我站在别馆二楼的窗户前，门廊下姐姐正在和她的家庭教师告别。老师穿上姐姐递过来的西装，低头整理着袖口，姐姐满脸绯红地在小声跟他说着什么。

像是感觉到了我的视线，老师抬起头来，隔着秋末的朦胧雾气深深地望了我一眼。

彦俊老师——

我把食指指尖含进嘴里，挑逗地盯着他。

也做我的情人吧，我不会把秘密说出去的哦～

 

第一次见到姐姐的外文教师，我就心动了。

挺阔的黑色西装包裹着精瘦的腰身，银丝眼镜下的眼神禁欲又迷人。林姓的教师揽着姐姐的肩膀，笑着握住她的手，在白纸上写下漂亮的花体。

这是和学生不该有的亲密距离。

我有点嫉妒地想。

原来你会笑的啊，干嘛只对那个女人笑呢。

 

我藉口送水果推开了姐姐的房门。

“彦俊，用力操我——”

姐姐背对着我坐在林老师腿上，长发散落在背后随着腰肢上下的幅度摆动着。

我震惊地瞪大了双眼，仿佛被钉在了原地无法挪动脚步。林老师从姐姐胸前抬起头来，正对上我的视线。

嘴角勾起一抹漫不经心的笑，他盯着我的眼睛，慢慢地提起姐姐的腰。我咬着嘴唇，喉咙干燥地看着从姐姐臀间露出的一截狰狞的柱体。

在柱体几乎完全退出来的那一刻老师突然松开手，重力使柱体瞬间隐没在了雪白的臀肉间，姐姐战栗着发出一阵高亢的尖叫。

“啊啊啊啊——彦俊——”

我颤抖着身子，扭头跑回自己的房间。金桔从托盘上滚落下来，沿着走廊撒了一路。

“哈啊——彦俊老师——”

老师的昂扬和笑意仿佛就在眼前，我伏在地板上，想靠冰冷的地砖缓解身上的燥热。

我眼神迷离地舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，把手探进裙底，底裤已经被泛滥的水液淋湿。

“唔嗯——老师，我要——”

 

“你姐姐呢？”

我接过老师递过来的外套，像姐姐常常做的那样。林彦俊外套上喷了和他一样清冽疏离的木质香，后调又是带些肉欲的麝香和龙涎，我忍不住贪婪地吸了吸鼻子，一回头看到老师似笑非笑地看着我。

“电话，是你打的？”

我点点头，背着手大胆地踱步到他面前。林彦俊个子很高，我只能到他肩膀的位置。

我扬起脸来看他，脸上挂着纯真又放荡的笑。

“我也有问题请教老师，不可以吗？”

林彦俊低头看我，我知道从他的角度，可以看到我宽松的领口里开始发育的椒乳。

仿佛是感受到他赤裸的眼神，我喉咙里滚动出一声难耐的呻吟，胸前的红樱颤巍巍地挺立了起来。

他扯着我的领子把我往脸前带，大手隔着粗砺的欧根纱暴戾地揉捏着我的乳头，我被刺激得紧皱起眉头，小腹中一股热流涌出打湿了腿根。

“老师给你上第一课，”

他把脸埋在我的颈侧，伸出舌尖色情地从我的脖颈一路舔到耳垂，带着潮湿情欲的急促喘息呼在我耳廓里细小的绒毛上。

“不穿内衣见陌生人，会被操的哦。”

 

“啊啊啊啊——彦俊老师，不要，太…啊——”

我被按在办公桌上，身下白纸上还有他写下的漂亮的花体字。林彦俊握着我的腰，粗大的前端暴虐地碾压着我体内敏感的凸起。

我哭喊着摇着头往前爬，却被搂住腰捞回来操得更深，林彦俊咬着牙，捉住我的手去按我小腹上被顶起来的凸起。

掌心下的灼热快把我烫伤，我哆嗦着想要收回手，又被他重重地往下按。

“有胆子勾引老师，就都给我受着。”

“哈啊——老师，不要——好刺激——要死掉了——”

体内的粗大往后退了一些，我顿觉空虚地摇着屁股往身后坐，却被坏心地躲开。林彦俊撩起我的头发声音沙哑地蛊惑我，

“老师在干什么，嗯？”

“哈啊，老师在干我——”我急切地需要他的填满，像雌兽一样撅起屁股来，低声呜咽着恳求他，“彦俊老师，给我——”

“刚刚不是教过你吗，这么快就忘了？”

他搂着我的腰浅浅地抽插着，就是不给我一个痛快。体内的空虚瘙痒难耐，可我沉迷在情欲中根本记不得他刚刚讲过什么，只好重复着刚刚的答案。

“呜呜…老师，彦俊老师在干我——”

“你不乖哦。”

肿胀的柱头在我湿滑的穴口打转，却就是不肯进入，身下的小口贪婪地开合，体内的难耐到达顶端——

“F…Fuck Me！”

我终于想起了他的话，哭喊着回过头搂住他的脖子，小嘴吮吸着他喉结的凸起，下身热切地往他腰上盘，

“是…Fuck me，呜呜呜老师操我——”

 

“看来这雨一时半会儿停不了呢。”

姐姐放下筷子，看着窗外的暴雨，头疼地叹了口气。

“那就让林老师留宿吧。”

我叉起一截香肠随意地提议。

林彦俊抬起头来玩味地盯着我，我手中的香肠还没放进嘴里，乳白色的沙拉酱顺着叉子滴下来。

我脸颊一红，却迎着他赤裸的目光挑逗地伸出舌尖，把香肠上的酱料舔掉。

“老师觉得呢？”

“小妹说得有道理，彦俊…”还没等林彦俊回答，姐姐就开心地抓住了他的胳膊，又想到我还在这里，于是红着脸迅速地把手缩了回来，“林老师，这么大的雨回去也太危险了。”

他收回目光不再看我，转过脸去看着姐姐温柔地笑，“好。”

内心突然翻腾着一股怒气，我撇撇嘴哼了一声，低下头吃饭。

“哎呀。”

随着一声清脆的刀叉落地的声音，我发出一声惊叫，抬起头笑眯眯地看着坐在对面的林彦俊。

“老师，可以帮我捡一下叉子吗？”

林彦俊弯下腰的那一刻我悄悄地把腿叉开，把短裙往上提了提。真空的裙底下，趁着姐姐做饭时林彦俊在书房射进去的体液顺着我的腿根流下来。

在厚重不透光的窗帘后我们热烈地苟且，我搂着他的脖子诉说我所有不耻而又隐秘的欲望。

我得意地听到桌子下的男人有些不自然的咳嗽。

“怎么了？”姐姐低头正要撩起桌布，林彦俊已经抬起头来拦住她的手，柔声安抚道，“不知道掉到哪里去了，帮小妹再取一副来吧。”

“好。”

望着姐姐转身走进厨房，林彦俊转过脸来，撑着下巴饶有兴致地看着我，嘴角勾起一抹嘲弄的笑，“喜欢吗，小骚货。”

我把他刚刚在桌底插进我体内的冰冷铁叉拔出来，挑衅地舔了舔顺着叉柄滴下来的混合着两人气息的淫靡液体。

“喜欢。”

 

“啊啊啊，彦俊，好棒——”

时钟当当地敲响凌晨三点，我站在客房门前，听着里面传来姐姐尖利的叫声和肉体拍打的声音。

大腿难耐地摩擦着，我双眸迷离地抵在墙上，想象着林老师粗壮的肉棒在我体内冲撞的景象，舔湿三根手指，急切地往汁液泛滥的下体探去。

“听够了吗？”

清冷的声音在头顶响起，我惊恐地抬起头，林彦俊披着白色的浴袍，玩味地盯着我还插在体内的手指。

“啊——”我被他打横抱起，他一把捂住我的嘴，“嘘，别吵醒你姐。”

他竟然抱着我走进了他的房间！

我看着他的床上熟睡着的姐姐，抓住他的领口，紧张地摇着头——这，怎么可以！

“不是喜欢刺激的吗？”他咬着我的耳垂用气声说，把我扔到床的另一侧，分开我的双腿，目光灼灼地盯着我因为紧张而快速开合的穴口。

“唔啊啊啊——”我刚一张口，就被他捅进嘴巴里的手指堵住了尖叫。

林彦俊的头埋在我的腿间，舌头探进穴口，模拟着性器抽插着，偌大的房间里一时只能听到他搅动水液的啧啧声。

太刺激了。

口不能言，我只能翻着白眼往上盯着天花板，细长的腿分得更开，忍不住想要让他的舌头进得再深些。

熟睡的姐姐就躺在身边，我只要一伸手就能够到她，可我却在和她的家庭教师做着最不能为人道的事情。

这样的认知让我浑身战栗。

“彦俊老师——”我含糊着小声唤他，“老师操我——”

林彦俊舔了舔嘴唇，性感的唇珠上还挂着我羞人的液体。他抬起我的一条腿，肿胀的柱体抵在我的穴口，轻笑着抚摸我的头发，“宝贝儿这就等不及了？”

“嗯嗯…”

猛然被填满的感觉使两个人同时发出满足的喟叹，紧致的穴肉紧紧地包裹着男人的昂扬，全身的神经仿佛都集中在了两人结合的那一处，快感无限放大，我甚至能感觉到体内跳动着的粗大上暴突的血管。

“呜呜呜…”

好想放浪地尖叫，却只能攀住林彦俊的脖子，小声地在他耳边咿咿啊啊。偷情的快感让两个人都有些激动到疯狂，他用力顶弄着我，仿佛要把我操死在床上。

“老师，彦俊老师，”感觉到体内胀大的欲望，我知道是他快要到达的前兆，我盘住他的细腰不让他抽离，椒乳在他胸前难耐地磨蹭，“老师射给我。”

“我要给老师生小宝宝，老师就永远都是我一个人的了。”

我双眼迷蒙地笑着看他，眼泪却忍不住地掉了下来。

他的表情微微一怔，平日里清冷的神色终于有了些不一样的生动。他回抱着我吻住我的唇，身体还在我的体内耸动着。

唇齿纠缠间我听到老师轻柔的回应。

“好，我是你一个人的。”


End file.
